


LoveWater

by maryperk



Series: LoveWater verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BTVS2, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Spike finds a magical fountain and a almost naked Slayer in a cemetery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	LoveWater

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very first stories from way back in 2005/2006.

Spike strolled through the cemetery, his hunt for the Slayer that evening had been unsuccessful so he decided to go back to the factory to his wicked ripe plum. He hoped that tonight maybe she would be up to having sex as Spike was feeling particularly horny. Spike stopped dead in his tracks in surprise. Someone had erected a fountain in the middle of the cemetery. The water glowed and glistened silver in the moonlight. A blonde female bobbed around in the water. She stiffened as if she felt him watching her. When she turned around, he realized it was the Slayer. The bane of his existence.

Buffy did sense Spike. Her vamp senses made her whole body tingle. Tingle in the way only one vamp she ever met could do. She knew he was hiding in the shadows watching her. She could feel overwhelming love and lust towards the vampire. Now all she had to do was get him in the water with her.

"Come on out, Spikey. I know you are there," Buffy called to him provocatively. She glided through the water gracefully till she was to the edge. Once there she put both arms on the concrete lip, resting her chin on her crossed wrists. "Why don't you come in? The water is fabulous."

Spike was intrigued by the Slayer's coy behavior. He had never seen the Slayer act this way, not even around the Poofter. Spike moved out of the shadows into the moonlight and watched the Slayer's eyes brighten with delight at the sight of him. "What do I get if I come in, pet?"

"MMMM, I'll let you bite me," Buffy flirted.

"Bite you where?" Spike asked. His cock hardened at the thought of Slayer blood and the provocative places he could bite her.

Buffy rose out of the fountain like Venus from the sea. Her wet white lacy bra and panty set leaving nothing to the imagination. When her nipples hit the cool air they hardened to diamond points. Spike's jaw dropped as the Slayer raised one hand to her ear, trailing it down her neck to the crest of one breast, stroking the nipple with her middle finger. 

Spike stared at the sight in front of him. He knew the Slayer was a beautiful girl, couldn't deny that even if he wanted to, but this sensuous? He had no idea.

"Anywhere and everywhere you want to bite me, Spikey," Buffy informed the pole axed vamp. She hoped she was enticing enough. Buffy was afraid that her virginal state make her not very exciting to a experienced vampire like Spike.

"Is this a trap?" Spike questioned after shaking himself out of his stupor. 

"NO! I would never!" said Buffy indigently, ending with a pout that entranced Spike. Her plump lower lip stuck out temptingly. It made him want to grab her and taste her. His cock hardened painfully. 

"Pouty. Look at that lip," Spike managed to squeeze out. 

Buffy gasped. Maybe she was getting to him after all. That pleased her so much, she practically wiggled with delight. "You going to get it?" asked the Slayer. 

This caused Spike to drag one hand through his hair as he used the other to adjust himself. He told himself he wasn't really interested in the Slayer, it was a involuntary reaction to her near nudity and come hither attitude, but he knew he was lying to himself. He really, really wanted to throw the Slayer down and pound her into the ground with his cock and fangs. "Maybe, Slayer, but what are you willing to do to convince me?" said Spike. 

Buffy's eyes opened wide. Yes, she thought, quelling the urge to pump her fist in the air in triumph. "Anything, Spike. Tell me what to do to please you," Buffy pleaded.

"Well first of all you are still wearing clothes, kitten. And I think watching you pleasure yourself might just convince me of how serious you are," replied Spike. He was quite sure she would do whatever he asked of her, but this was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. Spike watched as Buffy unhooked her bra, slid it down her arms and tossed it on her other clothes. Then she hooked her panties, pulling them down her slim golden legs. Spike had thought he couldn't get any harder. Boy, was he mistaken. 

"You like what you see, Spikey?" 

The vampire nodded. Then, Spike watched as Buffy sat on the edge of the pool facing him, her legs spread just a little. He could smell her even though he was still hadn't moved any closer to her. Spike licked his lips when Buffy began playing with her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. 

Buffy kept her eyes on Spike even as she groaned at the sensations jolting down her body from her nipples to her clit. 

The moon was bright and pregnant, so Spike didn't even need his vampiric sight to see exactly what Buffy was doing. "Spread your legs, luv. Let me see that pretty little pussy of yours," stated Spike. 

Buffy tilted her head. Time to start working on getting her vamp man as naked as she was. "Only if you take off your duster, baby." 

Spike lifted an eyebrow as he shrug the duster off his shoulders and it pooled at his feet. As soon as hit the ground, Buffy opened her legs as far as she could. Her pubic hair glistened in the moonlight with her juices. Spike gulped, but noticed she was still tweaking her nipples. Her bottom squirmed a little under his gaze and he could see her fingers twitching, wishing to move down to between her legs.

"If I take off my shirt, will you move your fingers down to touch your quim?" 

Buffy nodded as Spike whipped off his t-shirt. Buffy gasped when she saw him. Pale marble under moonlight, muscles rippling. Spike grinned when Buffy gasped. He sniffed the air and was rewarded with the scent of her arousal. Both her hands left her breasts, glided down her taut belly to her pussy. She moved her knees till they were as far as she could possible go and spread herself open for his perusal with her fingers. 

When she stopped at that, Spike knew he needed to remove some article of clothing. He loosened his boots, kicked them off and returned his eyes to the Slayer. She moved her fingers in to circle her clit once, then twice. Her head fell back as she started to moan louder.

"No, Buffy, keep your eyes on me. I want to see your face, your eyes when you come, luv. I am going to take off my pants now and I want to see your hot little fingers pumping in and out of your quim," Spike finally spoke. He unbuttoned his jeans, dragged them down his hips over his thighs till he kicked them off. As soon as Buffy saw Spike's cock she plunged two fingers from one hand into her pussy, rubbing her clit with her thumb. She could hear her juices squish around her fingers. Buffy was sure he could, too, by the smirk on his face.

"You, too, Spike. Touch yourself. I want to see you stroke your beautiful cock for me. Please," Buffy gasped as the sensation of her fingers began to overwhelm her. The sight of him pleasuring himself was the very last straw for the overheated Slayer as she came harder than ever before from just masturbating. The orgasm rolled over her in tsunami waves for what felt like forever. When she finally came down to earth, she pulled her wet fingers from her quivering pussy.

"My fingers are dirty, Spikey," Buffy pouted prettily, holding her fingers out towards him. Finally Spike moved towards Buffy to grab her wrist and suck her fingers clean. She moaned lightly and looked up with pleading eyes, "Thirsty now, baby."

Spike cupped his hands, gathered some of the water, and brought it to Buffy's lips. She gripped the outside of his hands with hers. Buffy sipped the water out of his palms even as she kept her eyes on his. As soon as Spike touched the water, he began to feel more than just lust for the petite blonde in front of him. He loved her with every fiber of his being.

Buffy's hot hands slid up Spike's arms to his shoulders as she stood up, his arms automatically encircling the girl before him. She pressed close to him and turned her face up for a kiss. Their lips met for the first time in a fierce but sweet greeting. For Spike, the kiss escalated his need for an orgasm, but for Buffy, it refueled her need for her vampire. Buffy shivered a little. Before she was so wrapped up in what she was doing, what she was feeling, she forgot about the cold. She pulled away from Spike. Buffy grabbed his hand as she stepped over the lip into the pool of toasty water. When Spike stepped over the lip into the water, Buffy urged him to sit down. Kneeling between his legs so that her body was covered by the warm water, she looked up at his down turned face. Her heart was overfilled with joy and love that she was getting to please her vamp man.

"I love you, Spike," she whispered, leaning her head against his knee, "I love you so much. I was so sure you wouldn't return my feelings. You vampire, me Slayer."

"Oh, pet, I love you, too. I adore you, have from the first moment I saw you in the Bronze dancing with your friends," Spike couldn't help but assure the girl he loved more than anything in the world. Looking down into her tear-filled hazel eyes, he forgot everything else, everyone else in the world. There was nothing he wouldn't do to make this golden goddess happy.

Buffy was so happy now, knowing that her vamp loved her. She was ready to please him. She wanted him to feel as good as she had when she reached her orgasm. She gently put her hand on his erection. When he gasped in pleasure, Buffy grinned little grin of triumph.

Spike?" Buffy dipped her head shyly, embarrassed to tell him anything.

"Yes, pet." Spike put his fingers under her chin, raising her face to look at her eyes.

"I...I haven't been with a man before. I... want to please you. Can you show me how?" Buffy stammered in embarrassment.

Spike's face radiated pleasure. This beautiful creature was going to be his, and his alone. Untouched by any other man and he knew he was going to make sure she stayed that way. She was his. He grasped the hand she was caressing his cock with and guided her fist around him. He took his hand away to let her stroke him for a few minutes.

"Buffy... move closer... between my legs. Take me in your mouth... Oh god, pet, so bloody hot. Your mouth is so hot..." Spike continued to murmur encouragement to Buffy as she gave the first blowjob of her life. 

Buffy loved the way Spike felt in her mouth. Cool and smooth. And his taste was like nothing she had ever had before. Sweet and salty at the same time. 

Spike was enjoying Buffy's inexperienced ministrations. Pleasure, in his opinion, didn't have to come from experience, being with someone you love made even the gentlest touch enjoyable. "Reach up and caress my balls with your free hand, luv," Spike grunted with pleasure when Buffy rushed to do what he asked. He buried his hands in her blonde hair. Try as he might, he couldn't hold on, couldn't stop his orgasm. He tried to pull her head away from his cock, but she wouldn't allow him to do that. When he began to pulsate and explode in her mouth, she swallowed as much of his copious load as she could. When he had softened, she poured some of the water over his thighs washing him clean. Their lips met, tongues entwined. Then she shivered a little, again.

"Cold, pet?" asked Spike suddenly concerned with his lady love. 

Buffy nodded. "Can we take this someplace else?" Buffy asked. 

When Spike nodded, they both hurried to get dressed. Spike tucked her wet underclothing into his duster pocket. That's when he realized that the Slayer was wearing a short-sleeved blouse, short skirt and a lightweight jacket. When he questioned her about it, she muttered it was warm when she left home to go on patrol and that she had expected to stop by the Bronze afterwards. Spike settled his duster over her shoulders, commenting that he wasn't cold.

"So, where should we go, Slayer? I don't exactly have posh digs at this point," said Spike as they started across the cemetery. They were holding hands like the newly found lovers they were.

"I have to check in with Giles at the library, but as soon as I do he will leave. There is a back entrance into the library. That's how Xander got Angel into the school on Parent-teacher night," Buffy informed Spike. Buffy was surprised, but not really scared, when Spike slammed her up against the wall of a crypt. She just looked into his eyes wondering what she said wrong.

"You are mine, Slayer. I won't tolerate Angelus sniffing around my woman," Spike growled. For his part, he wasn't happy about how Buffy and Angel had been mooning around each other. He was prepared to do whatever it took to ensure that his golden goddess remained his. Whatever it took.

"Yours, baby. Only yours," Buffy quickly agreed. She didn't want anyone but the vampire in front of her. Buffy was going to do whatever it took to reassure him that she was his. She put her arms around his neck to press his face into her own neck. 

Spike couldn't stop his demon coming forth being so close to Buffy's pulse point. He touched her skin with the tip of his tongue and was rewarded with a husky moan.

"Bite me, Spike. Claim me. I want you to make me yours, only yours," Buffy begged. 

Spike pulled away to study her with golden eyes. He could see she was serious. Serious as a heartbeat. Buffy was unprepared for the pain-pleasure orgasm that Spike's bite brought her. She only had the Master's bite to compare it to. And that one had hurt, hurt a lot. "Mine," growled Spike, "My Slayer. My Buffy. My woman."

"Yours," cried Buffy, "Only yours." Buffy's face fell into Spike's neck. Her tongue darted out to taste Spike's skin similar to how he had tasted her. Quickly, she bit Spike hard enough to draw blood. Buffy felt him grind his hard-on into her soft stomach. Her pussy clenched in anticipation of what was yet to come that evening. "Mine," she growled. 

Spike was in shock. He hadn't expected her to return his claim so soon. But it thrilled him. They were truly mated. No one would be able to separate them now. "Yours," Spike said, licking his mark on her neck, closing the puncture wounds. He pulled away from her neck, zeroing in on her mouth. The blonde couple kissed for several minutes, grinding hips against each other. Finally they pulled apart, breathing hard, even the vampire.

"I need to call mom and tell her I am staying at Willow's," Buffy said shyly, "Willow will cover for me." 

They began walking down the street, holding hands, laughing and flirting. Anyone who saw them just thought they were a normal couple in love. Not mortal enemies, not supernatural creatures, just happy lovers. At the phone booth in front of the convenience store, they both crowded in. Spike pulled Buffy's against his front, blowing in her ear making her giggle. She was still giggling when Willow answered the phone.

"Wills, it's Buffy... stop that... what? No, no, I am not with Angel. Growling? That was my... stomach. Yeah, I am starving, Wills. Haven't had time for dinner yet. Sweetie, stop that...Yes, I am with a guy, Wills. Yes, you know who he is. I will tell you all about it tomorrow. Gotta go check in with Giles. Thanks for covering for me with my mom. Hey, those clothes I left at your house last week after patrol... can you bring them to school tomorrow? You are the greatest, Willow." The next phone call was short as Buffy got the answering machine. "Hey Mom, I see you are still at work. I am spending the night at Willow's. We are heading to bed now. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Are you really hungry, pet? We could stop in at the Bronze for a bite before we see your Watcher," asked Spike. He didn't want his Slayer to be weak for the night he planned for them. 

Buffy smiled brightly at him as she turned in his arms. "You don't mind?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't, kitten," replied Spike, his hand inching up Buffy's thigh. He did have another reason for her wearing his coat. It never quite slipped his mind that she was without her knickers. Spike pulled her in close for another sizzling kiss as he caressed her clit with one finger. She moaned, he used this opportunity to slip his cool tongue into her hot mouth where they dueled for dominance until some jackass banged on the phone booth door telling them to get a room. Buffy giggled when they broke apart. They spilled out of the phone booth and moved down the street, Buffy still laughing joyously.

Once at the Bronze, the couple ordered food and drinks and promptly retired to a dark corner where they sat, limbs tangled together. They feed each other using hands and mouth, until their passions overwhelmed them. Their tongues entwined as Spike's hand crept up Buffy's leg to once again touch her clit. Buffy's legs fell apart giving Spike full access to the area between her legs. She felt so wanton and so sexy making out in the darkness at the Bronze. Spike's lips left hers, trailed down her jaw line, and with his next request Buffy began to shiver in anticipation.

"I am hungry for your pussy, luv. Can I have a taste? I will make it feel so good," Spike whispered. When he felt Buffy shiver and her hips arch up towards him, he moved down her neck to lave the claim marks on her neck. Her moans became louder. "Not so loud, kitten, or everyone will know what we are doing here. Move your hips to the edge of the couch."

Buffy did as Spike asked, moving her hips to the edge of the couch and spreading her legs apart. Spike was immediately on his knees between legs, his cool mouth pressed against her hot quim. Buffy slammed her fist into her mouth as he spread the lips and began lapping at the nectar she was secreting. First he circled her clit with his tongue, then moved down to plunge his tongue inside her slick channel. He stroked her clit with a forefinger. Buffy couldn't hold still any longer and raised her hips to allow him better access.

Bite me, Spike, Buffy whispered in her mind. And she could have sworn she heard him answer, anything for you, luv, before he pulled his face away from her pussy and plunged two fingers into her, leaving his thumb stroking her clit. She felt his vampire features change against her thigh and then the pleasure-pain of his bite, sending her hurtling over the edge for mind blowing orgasm. As she continued to breath hard, Spike pulled her to him for a kiss. Buffy could taste herself on his face. They stayed in this position, kissing, for several minutes until Buffy stiffened and pulled away from Spike.

"Angel's here," she whispered. She wasn't frightened exactly. She just didn't want a fight about her decisions that night. She wanted to love her vamp man and love him good before anyone knew about them.

"I know, luv, I can feel him. We need to sneak out the back way," Spike said, gracefully jumping to his feet. He pulled Buffy to her feet and helped her arrange her skirt to decency. They hurried across the Bronze and out the door, keeping their eyes peeled for Angel. In just a few minutes they were down the alley and gone towards the high school and the rest of their evening.

Angel could feel Buffy was in the Bronze. He could feel his pain in the ass grandchilde in the Bronze, too. Searching the crowd, he couldn't see either one of them. Strangely thier signatures seemed to be intertwined. Something about that made Angel pause, but he shook his head in denial. There was no way his sweet innocent Buffy would ever accept a evil, soulless creature like Spike anywhere near her. Through the crowd Angel saw a flash of platinum hair, but by the time he pushed his way through the crowded dance floor and out into the alley, whoever it had been was long gone. Angel was left alone in the alley, wondering what was going on. When he returned inside the nightclub, he circled the room until he found where he could smell Buffy the strongest. He could smell where her arousal juices flowed onto the couch. He could also smell Spike in the same area. He growled low in his throat with jealousy and rushed into the night in search of his girlfriend and grandchilde. Too bad for him he looked in all the wrong places and never caught up with them.

Spike and Buffy hurried towards the high school. Both eager for the next round of sexcapades. Spike waited outside the school in the shadows, smoking a cigarette, while Buffy went inside to tell her Watcher about her patrol. Giles looked up from his desk to see Buffy enter the library. He was a little surprised to see her wearing a black duster that looked vaguely familiar and looking like she had been kissed within an inch of her life. Buffy appeared to be really happy and chipper, he was glad to say.

"How was patrol, Buffy?" Giles asked, getting out his notebook to make notations.

"Oh pretty boring, Giles, except the fountain in the middle of Restfield cemetery. You really should go check it out," said Buffy, hoping that Giles wouldn't ask too many questions. She really wanted to get back to Spike. The marks on her neck were really tingling. It was all she could do not to reach up to rub them, but she wasn't ready to talk to Giles about Spike yet.

"Fine, fine, I will do that," Giles said absentmindedly as he made his notations, "You better get home before your mom starts to worry."

"Oh, I am staying at Willow's tonight. Mom is still at work," Buffy informed her Watcher. She kept glancing at the door eager to get back to Spike. Finally Giles grabbed his tweed jacket. Buffy walked Giles to his car and watched him drive away. Spike melted out of the shadows and swept her up in his arms. Pushing her against the side of the building his lips descended on hers while his hands molded themselves to her breasts. His fingers caressing her nipples into hard points. Buffy raised her arms to encircle his neck, her fingers playing with his soft hair. The apex of their thighs ground together until finally Buffy pushed Spike away.

"Inside the school, Spike. Now. I don't want to wait any longer to be with you," she whispered, looking up into her lover's face. Buffy let a little starry-eyed smile cross her face. 

Spike returned the smile with a little dazed one of his own. He allowed himself to be dragged down the secret tunnel into the library where he helped Buffy unfold some training mats that Giles kept hidden.

Suddenly Buffy was feeling shy, even after all the things that they had already done. She ducked her head, her cheeks blushed red. Now that they were here at the school, alone, ready to do 'the deed', she felt anxious and worried. 

As soon as Spike realized what his Slayer was feeling, he took her in his arms, whispering to her. "It's okay, pet. I will make it so good for you. Let me help you with the jackets and your shoes. Then we can lay down on the mats and just kiss for a few minutes." Spike eased her jacket and his duster off her shoulders and down her arms. Once removed he tossed them on a nearby chair. Kneeling at her feet, he raised one foot, then the other removing her sexy but patrol-sensible sandals. When he stood up, he kicked off his own boots. Then he gently pulled his sweet Slayer down onto the mat to kiss her breathless.

"Spike," Buffy whispered.

"God, I love you, Buffy. You are everything I didn't know I wanted," Spike whispered as he trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck. He licked his mark making her moan and writhe on the mat. Spike grabbed the hem of her shirt, whipping it up and over her head. He trailed kisses even lower till he came to the crest of her breasts. "Such pretty pink nipples you have. I could suck and bite them all night long," Spike murmured. Lips and tongue on one nipple and fingers tweaking the other.

"I love you, too, Spike," Buffy managed to gasp out. Her hands tangled in Spike's hair. 

Spike pulled away to kneel next to Buffy. He yanked her mini down her hips and legs, tossing it on the chair with the other clothes. Buffy laid naked for his perusal. Becoming confident in her abilities to affect him, she stretched her arms above her head and arched her back, causing her breasts to jut out.

Now it was Spike's turn to gasp as he studied the perfection that was his. Her hazel eyes luminous with desire, her golden skin glowing in the dim light, her scent of arousal wafting through the air. Spike leaped to his feet, ripping off his shirt and removing his pants. He laid back down next to Buffy, running his hands all over her body as she returned the favor. Spike moved his hand to between Buffy's legs to her most private parts, which he found sopping wet. His own arousal had returned full bore and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you ready, luv? I don't think I can wait any longer. I need to be inside you." Buffy nodded, spreading her legs apart to allow Spike to settle between them. Spike could feel the waves of nervousness rolling off his mate. He wanted this to be an enjoyable experience for her. Well as enjoyable as losing your virginity could be. Once he positioned his cock at the hot, wet entrance of her womanhood, he reached between their bodies to begin stroking her clit like he did before. She arched her back and rubbed her body against his. Spike pushed into her body with his hard cock. When he reached the barrier of her virginity, he increased the pressure on her clit and leaned in to nibble his blunt teeth on the claim mark on her neck.

Buffy gasped, the sensations flowing through her young body were so sensational she thought she was losing her mind. Her legs encircled Spike's body, opening her passage even more. She was so drowning in pleasure that she never even noticed he broke through her hymen and was sheathed inside her to the hilt until she felt full. So very full. Buffy moaned and writhed beneath her mate.

Spike felt as if his cock was going to burn off his Slayer was so hot, so tight, so perfect. The smell of her blood caused his demon to push forth. He peered down at her with his demon-yellow eyes, taking in the sight of her face in rapture. He slowly began to pump his hips. Never before had he felt so big, so entrenched inside a woman. His golden goddess must have Slayer muscles everywhere.

"I love you. My sweet Buffy. Never gonna leave you. Fuck, so hot, so tight," Spike whispered as he began to pump faster. 

Buffy's legs tightened around Spike's body. She arched her back, flung her head back exposing her throat to her vampire. "Love you, too, Spike. Never knew it would feel so good...." Buffy moaned as her orgasm overtook her. She grabbed the back of Spike's head, pulling his face into her throat so she could reach his neck. She quickly found the claim mark she put on him and bit down on it. Spike roared with pleasure before attaching his fangs to her claim mark. They spasmed around each other for what seemed like hours. 

Spike knew he had come faster than ever before in his unlife. But he wasn't upset about it, because he knew as his and his mate's bodies adjusted to each other he would be able to stave off his own completion long enough to give her multiple orgasms. In fact he would probably be ready to go again in just a few minutes, but took into consideration that Buffy had been a virgin when they started this. Spike pulled his fangs out of Buffy's neck and licked them closed. He pulled out of her to settle beside her, pulling her into his arms.

Buffy cuddled into her vamp's arms. She yawned before she could stop herself. She was so tired and so safely happy that sleep overtook her before she had a chance to ask Spike if it would always be like this. Spike looked into the sleeping face of his love and never felt happier. He eased away from her to grab his duster to cover them with. Spike spent most of the night watching his Slayer sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy was awoken from a particularly pleasant dream by the slamming of a door. She noticed a few things. One, she was naked under a black coat. Two, she was with Spike. And three, she was still at the library at school. She began shaking a sleeping Spike.

"Spike, wake up! Someone's here. Put on your pants and throw me my clothes. I would prefer not to be totally naked in front of everyone," hissed Buffy. 

Spike was instantly awake. He could hear voices downstairs in the main library. With supernatural speed he hopped up to put his jeans on. He could see Buffy had already got her thong out of his duster and had it on. Spike threw her skirt and shirt at her, which she caught and quickly dressed herself in. Then she gave him a sultry look and patted the training mat beside her. He prowled across to her, laying down beside her on his back. Spike pressed her against his side and whispered.

"Where's my morning kiss, Slayer?" Buffy smiled her little dreamy smile before draping herself across his hard chest and covered his lips with hers. They continued to kiss, just happy to be with each other, when a gasp broke them apart. Buffy looked up, smiling.

"Hey guys!"

The End


End file.
